


Alchemy in the Kitchen

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 15 Minute Drabble Prompt "Chemistry".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy in the Kitchen

Gaius stood in front of the pot, scrutinizing it.     
  
“Merlin, hand me the ginger.”   
  
Merlin dutifully handed it over.   
  
“And the mint, please.”   
  
Raising the spoon to his lips, Gaius slurped a bit of the steaming broth.   
  
“It’s ready for the saffron.”   
  
Merlin pinched the amber threads between a thumb and two fingers, crushing them slightly, and then rubbing his fingers together to drop the spice into the broth.  He watched the as the color flowed out, staining the broth a sunshiny yellow.   
  
He closed his eyes and inhaled, breathing in the aroma of the soup.   
  
“Gaius, this is magic!”


End file.
